Spinner baits for years have been one of the more reliable lures for trout and bass fishermen. Such lures typically are constructed from a number of components which can be altered either as to size, shape color or placement relative to each other. The components, however, generally include a line attaching portion, a metal spinner blade, a hook and means for attaching the hook to a wire carrier.
Because of the many combinations of individual components, a fisherman often times includes a variety of sizes, colors and configurations of spinner baits in his tackle box to insure the availability of the proper bait for the prevailing conditions. Such a requirement, however, often times results in the expenditure of significant sums of monies for a single type of spinner bait and which expenditures must be repeated for each type of lure.
Some prior lures have been capable of partial disattachment or dissembly but have been of expensive construction, whereas others have been of such construction as to make it possible, unfortunately, for one body portion of a lure to become separated from another body portion during use. Still other lure constructions make it necessary for the fisherman to disconnect the fishing line from the lure and then reconnect the fishing line to that lure or another lure when it is desired to change such characteristics of the lure relating to configuration, color, etc.
It is to overcome these disadvantages and other problems that the present invention has evolved.